Elizabeth Reilly (Earth-1175)
Crimson Arachnid is the only daughter of the Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) and Gwen Stacy. As a child, she was well-raised by both mom and dad, and she loved them both. She began collecting as many recordings of Spider-Man's adventures as she could (both Spider-Men). When she had "The Talk" with her parents, which also involved cloning, she had 2 questions for her parents. 1) how could a lab-made clone have a child? and 2) is Peter Parker basically her father? The answers were artificially created natural being, and yes. For some reason (her bisexuality), she soon became ashamed of her appearance, and began using an image inducer to appear male. And when the Avengers were captured by the Super-Skrull army, Crimson Arachnid joined the team to free them. History Elizabeth Reilly was born to Scarlet Spider (Ben) and Gwen Stacy. Although, Gwen thought that Ben was Peter at the time. After the child was born, Ben confessed that he was nothing more than a clone of the one she loved. But with Peter seeing someone else, she decided she could accept that her lover was not "an actual person." Liz was raised in a healthy home, with parents who loved each other. Her childhood was fairly normal, because she didn't know that her father was Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider. One day, Liz started spurting webs from her hands, and she ran straight into a wall, which she then climbed. She asked her dad why this was happening to her, and he walked up on the ceiling with her and revealed the truth. Then she began obsessively collecting articles involving every spider-related super-hero there was. She tried to hide her powers, and she began begging her dad for an image inducer. She withdrew from her friends and became a very distant person. Neither of her parents could figure out what was wrong with her. Then a news reel came on showing that the Avengers had been captured by the Super-Skrull army. She would have ignored it, had not her dad pointed out that there was something she could do. She argued that she didn't want anyone to know she had powers, and he argued that there was more at hand than her. He stated that she was very powerful, and that the world currently needed that power, now more than ever. She grudgingly accepted, making a costume, and stealing an image inducer. Scarlet was disappointed that she wouldn't be willing to go as she was, but he was proud of her for helping. Then she took off, to join the Avengers and save them from the Skrulls. Powers and Abilities Powers: Since her father is a clone of Spider-Man, Elizabeth inherited all of his powers. Super-Strength: Crimson can lift up to 15 tons without injury. Super-Stamina: Crimson Arachnid can fight for hours at peak condition. Super-Durability: Crimson is completely bulletproof. Super-Agility: Elizabeth is twice as flexible as the average human. Spider Sense: Elizabeth is pre-warned of danger by a Spider-Sense that can warn her from anything dangerous. It is also developed to the point where she can see up to 1 day into the future. Superhuman Reflexes: Elizabeth moves 20 times faster than a peak human. Wall-Crawling: Elizabeth can stick to any surface. Organic Webbing: Crimson can shoot webbing from a small hole in her vein. Mutation: In an odd mutation, Elizabeth can assume the powers of every Spider-clone ever created. Mark of Kaine: Elizabeth can burn others with an energy handprint. Telepathy: Elizabeth has a mild form of telepathy allowing her to communicate with and control spiders. Stingers: Crimson can eject 2 talons from the back of her hands, made of bone. Night Vision: Crimson Arachnid can see in near-total darkness. Molecular Bodily Control: She can turn into liquid, BECOME her webbing, stretch and elasticate her body, or morph into weapons. Abilities: Crimson has good combat knowledge due to being taught by her father. Paraphernalia: Crimson Arachnid carries her dad's impact webbing and stingers on her at all times. Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Earth-1175 Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Webbing Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Danger Sense Category:Heat Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Animal Communication Category:Claws Category:Liquid Form Category:Elasticity Category:Expert Combatant